


Full Moon Shenanigans

by TheWritingFox



Series: Wolf Tracks [3]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: A bored werewolf and a giant cat, what could go wrong?
Series: Wolf Tracks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086764
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Full Moon Shenanigans

The full moon was at its peak and Sage was feeling particularly playful whilst in her wolf form. She had so much excess energy she needed to burn off somehow. Thumping her tail impatiently on her bed as she laid there just wasn't cutting it. She jumps off the bed with a huff and trots down the corridors.

In any other circumstances, seeing a large brown wolf non-chalantly make her way around one's home would be strange and alarming but this was Walter Manor. Strange was practically a favorite pastime around here. Sage gives a chuff and a nod as she meets The Spine coming up the opposite end of the corridor.

"Good evening Miss Sage." The silver automaton tips his fedora in greeting and smiles at her as she wags her tail in response. "Going anywhere in particular?"

Sage shakes her head no as she sits down. She was about three times the size of a normal large grey wolf, so she came up to his hips while seated.

"Ah, alright. Tonight is movie night in living room 3, if you'd care to join?" Spine asks. 

If he ever stopped to really think about it, Spine would realize conversing with a werewolf wasn't the strangest thing he's ever done in his long and eventful life.

Sage tilted her head attentively while Spine was talking then shook her head no again in response to his question. She was much too restless to pay attention to a movie, as noted by her nearly constant moving tail. She really wanted to explore the Manor more!

"Alrighty then. Happy wanderings Miss Sage." The Spine smiles then touches the brim of his hat before striding off towards living room 3.

The werewolf chuffs a good bye and continues to pad down the corridor. Since the first time shifting here at the Manor, Sage had been making a mental map of the vast household every full moon. It was a pet project of hers and she just really liked wandering and uncovering new places. She was ecstatic when she discovered the Manor's hedgemaze in the garden.

The corridors now forked in two directions. Sage scents the air. To the right, ozone and oil, the trademark perfume of the labs and other technical areas of the Manor. To the left, candy and slightly burnt buttered popcorn, the kitchen and more residential areas of the Manor. As she pondered which way to go, a new scent tickled her nose from the labs corridor.

Cat? Hmmm. She remembered being told there was a "giant" cat somewhere in the Manor, she hadn't personally met the feline. Might as well practice her tracking skills and get the cat used to her werewolf form. Sage wasn't particularly fond of cats, but she wasn't unfriendly towards them either.

A kind of grin formed on the wolf's face as she trotted down the corridor towards the scent, tongue out and teeth slightly exposed. A fun idea sprang to her mind, most likely the product of the full moon and shameless canine like instinct. No one would be the wiser if the cat just happened to run and she chased after him...

Sage tracked the cat's scent until she came to a bend in the corridor. She stops when she sees a fluffy white fur rug. Was it a polar bear rug? That would be odd. The Manor was very much cruelty free, with the exception of some quite old family heirlooms from a time before such things were frowned upon. But it smelled like cat.... She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, her goldish yellow eyes widened.

' _Holy mother of Neil Armstrong...'_

A literal giant white cat was snoozing in the middle of the corridor. The feline stretched then yawned as he sat up before fixing Sage with a very disapproving cat squint followed by a short hiss. Cats seem to regard themselves as royalty after all. In Marshmallow's perspective, a dog of all creatures, had just woken him up from a rather pleasant nap. The audacity.

Sage flattens her ears and growls back lowly as she locks eyes with Marshmallow defiantly. No cat was the boss of her, not even giant ones! She lunges at the fluffy tail in front of her, pinning it down with her forepaws before jumping back with a huff.

Marshmallow lets out a surprised and undignified meow and whips his tail out of the way as he stands up. He was unsure of this strange dog. Perhaps a tactical retreat was wise. He trots away a little faster as Sage let out a bark like chuff and followed him, darting close and playfully nipping the fluff around his legs.

Soon the thudding paw steps of the giant cat and werewolf were bounding down the corridor. A joyful howl sprang from Sage's throat and echoed down the corridor, a call to join the merry chase. This just what she needed! A good workout to stretch her legs!

"Marshmallow! This isn't the time for zoomies!!"

Oh no. Sage recognized that voice. Peter Walter the Sixth. Chasing the boss's cat probably wasn't the best idea in hindsight.... The werewolf's claws scramble on the smooth floor and she slams on the proverbial brakes as Marshmallow makes a sharp turn to the left, revealing the keyhole masked Walter descendant standing in the hallway in front of her holding what she hoped was an empty cup of tea.

Peter let out a strangled sound of distress as Sage crashed into him, despite her best efforts to stop. Suddenly finding a very large wolf on ones chest was certainly a surprise. The unexpected landing combined with her weight effectively drove all the air from his lungs in a harsh *whoosh*.

"Sage...get off...need to breathe!" 

The werewolf quickly scrambles off him and helps him sit upright by gently pulling him by the shirt, a sheepish expression on her face. Peter carefully re-adjusts his mask as he catches his breath. He glances at Sage, her head was hung low with ears cocked sideways in an apologetic look. She was inadvertently giving him rather sad puppy eyes. Much to her surprise, he started laughing! 

"You should've seen the look on your face! It literally screamed; 'coming in hot'!" Six chortles. "It was priceless." A few moments later he finally stopped laughing and collected himself. "Ah, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

Sage was looking at him in confusion, her head tilted as she studied him. She was expecting some sort of chastising or reprimand....Did he hit his head? Was he alright? She tentatively sniffed at him in concern.

"I'm fine Sage", Peter assures her with a chuckle as he stood up then pat her shoulder before walking away down the corridor. "But in the future, please don't chase my cat alright?"


End file.
